Yume
by Killua chan
Summary: What if it's like if the Dream world connected to the real world? My first Lain fanfic - im sorry if its so boring... ;; and yep, it's the dream instead if the wired. XD
1. connect

A/n: WOW I didn't write in such a long time. My friend started making one so I was thinking that I should start writing too... XD my first lain fic... and I only saw lil bits of the show so I really don't know wut its about. o;; so if it's like different, sorry. and it's VERY different. This is connected to the dream instead of wired. oO;;  
  
Yume[1] c.o.n.n.e.c.t.   
  
Everyone has a dream, right? To be a singer, to be an artist... But you can have dreams when you sleep. What if... that world was real... That dream doesn't seem real at all but what if they were real and we can connect the real world with the dream world? Just another experiment....  
  
"Okay, everyone. Did you all study?" Ms. Marquet said.  
  
All the students moaned, which meant they all didn't study.  
  
Yumemi was special, she knows if it's a dream or not and if it really was the dream world, she can control it.   
  
Whatever she does in this world can come real in the dream world. (except for the weird stuff like flying, of course)  
  
After the test was done, Yumemi opened her eyes. 'What... time is it...?' She slowly moved her head to see her cat shaped clock. "6:30..."   
  
Yumemi got up. "Why do we all wake up every morning if we don't even know what we're expecting. It could be something horrible... Why do we do such stupid things, we can just sleep forever. Atleast I can have a nice time in my sleep."   
  
After she changed, she started daydreaming.   
  
''Nee, Shitteru....? Yume no sekai to kono sekai.... tsunagatterun datte... ' A lady's voice started speaking to her. (Hey, did you know...? The dream world and this world.... is connected...)  
  
"It's..... it's... not connected..... " Yumemi looked at though she was in a trance. "It can't be..."   
  
'Doushite, sou omouno?' (Why do think so?)  
  
"Because.... I wouldn't be alone.... I would be able to control this world. But here, I'm alone. I have no one to care for, no one tp protect and there's no one to protect me..." Her eyes started to water on tears. 'Hitori bocchi....' (all by myself)  
  
'Soune, mada tsunaggatte wa inai kedo... sugu ni tsunagaru wa...'. (Yes, that is true... But it will soon connect.)  
  
Yumemi brushed away her tears and went to school.   
  
The voice was silent until she got to school.   
  
'hora, konna ni hito ga irun nara nande tomodachi ni nara naino?' (look, if there's so many kids, why won't you make any friends?)  
  
"You sound like my mother. "I don't trust.... I can't trust anyone."  
  
The voice giggled, 'Tomodachi tsukuru no wa sonnani kantan jyanai none. Demo shinjite agena. Daijoubu... Sugu yume no sekai ni naru kara' (It seems like making friends is hard for you. Dont dont worry. It's ok... it'll soon be the dream world.)  
  
"Why do you always laugh? Why do you always bother me?" Her voice was sharper this time and kids who passed by looked at her like she was crazy.   
  
'Anata wa hontou ni hitsumon ga ooinone...' (You really have a lot of questions....)  
  
"WHO EXACTLY ARE YOU?!" She screamed in the entrance of the school. Then there was a girl right in front of her.   
  
"Um... Can I help you?" A girl about her size asked.   
  
"Uh..." Yumemi shook her head, "I'm so sorry... Hey, are you new here?"  
  
She nodded, "I'm not sure where the room, 2-D is."  
  
Yumemi smiled, "That's my first period class. Oh, by the way, What's your name?"   
  
"I'm Lain."   
  
"Hello Lain, I'm Yumemi. It's nice to meet you."  
  
"Yumemi, I think you might think I'm weird or something... but...do you think that there's something connected with this world?" Lain asked her as they were walking to class.  
  
Yumemi's eyes widened in surprise, "You...hear things too?"  
  
Lain nodded, "A voice... She seems to always giggle."   
  
"Lain... You..."   
  
"Girls, sit down." The teacher said. "Oh, is this a new student?"   
  
"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention to the bell." Lain bowed.  
  
"No, that's ok. Yumemi, you can sit down now." She had an evil look. She turned to Lain, "What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Lain."   
  
"Okay Lain, You can sit up here right in front of my desk."   
  
'Damn teacher... Lain's all the way on the other side of the room...' She wanted to kill her so badly but her conscience stopped her.  
  
'Okotteruno...? Koroshitakunai...? Tada no yume dato omou nara yattemina. Ashita kono sensei wa inai. Soshite seito ga mitanara, sono seito wa anata ga koroshita koto mo shiru. Zenbu... tsunagatteiru kara....' (Are you mad..? Don't you want to kill her..? If you think it's just a dream, try. Dream about killing her and tommoro, there won't be a teacher. And if a student saw that, that student will know. It's all connected.)  
  
"...sh....up...." Yumemi whispered in her seat, putting her head down.   
  
The teacher noticed she was putting her head down and not paying attention, "Yochimu san."   
  
Yumemi couldn't hear anything but that lady whispering in her head. "get out...." Yumemi whispered.  
  
The teacher walked all the way to the back, where she was.   
  
"Just..... get..out..." Her face was pale and she was sweating like she had a fever.  
  
"Yochimu san, if you're sick, you're not supposed to come to school."   
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! JUST GET OUT!!" Yumemi stood up and screamed and the teacher was right in front of her.  
  
"Yochimu san!"  
  
Yumemi fell to the floor and fainted. 


	2. friend

Yume f.r.i.e.n.d.?.  
  
Lain stood up and ran to her. "Yumemi?"   
  
Yumemi seemed to have trouble breathing. "Yume..."   
  
Lain's eyes widened, 'I...understand her... d.r.e.a.m.'  
  
'Karada ga naktemo Yume no sekai de ikiteirareru.... Mouhitotsu no sekai mitai ni... Demo repurica mitai na mono... datte tsunagatte irukara...sorewa atashi tachi no sekai dakara' (Even if you don't have your body anymore, you can live in the dream world... It's like another world, like the exact copy because... we're connected, that is our world too....)  
  
Lain looked around then realized that was the voice. The God.  
  
Yumemi's face was all red and she couldn't breathe normaly.   
  
Lain couldn't Yumemi so she asked a guy to carry her to the nurse.   
  
"Yume....." Yumemi whispered again.  
  
The guy turned, "Yume? Are you trying to say your name?"   
  
"...no sekai...."   
  
The guy was puzzled,"no wonder everyone thinks your a freak." He said as soon as he put her on the bed.   
  
She opened her eyes like she was possesed. "What?" She was glaring at him.  
  
"Im sorry! I didn't mean your were a freak or anything! People say your weird because you talk to yourself and you can control your dreams or someting. I mean... I don't tink your weird. I think that's awesome."  
  
Yumemi's eyes turned kind that one second when he said that. "You really think so? You don't think I'm weird...?"   
  
The guy was amazed by how calm she can be after she screamed at the teacher. He nodded. "You're awesome" He smiled.  
  
She smiled back, "I think you are too."   
  
He started blushing. "No one...ever told me that before either..."   
  
"There's always a first time for everything." Then Yumemi realized she can make friends.   
  
'Hora... ano hito a tomodachi ni nareruno... ' (see.. He can be your friend)  
  
'No...' She held onto her head in pain.  
  
"Yumemi? Are you alright?" He went to touch her forehead.  
  
Then she glared, "Don't touch me..."   
  
"uhh, sorry. I'll go get ice then." He left to get ice in the freezer.   
  
Yumemi was still holding her head in pain and she had trouble breathing again.   
  
"Here's some ice... AHH! Yumemi san! What's wrong?" The guy ran up to her with ice as she was in pain.   
  
"Go... away.." She could barely make out the words.   
  
"But Yume-"   
  
"Just... go away....." She kept repeating.  
  
"The ice.."   
  
"Just go away!" Her eyes seemed red as a demon she glared as though she would kill a innocent newborn.   
  
He didn't make any expression. "I only want you to feel better again. So here's your ice." His dark hair seemed to be lit with the heavenly light. His face was covered in nervous sweat but he smiled at her. "Your ice."   
  
Yumemi stopped and looked innocent like a newborn. "You.... You're not scared o-of me...?" Yumemi's eyes watered.   
  
"Of course I'm scared. I thought I would get killed but you can't just judge someone before you get to know them. So then I thought, maybe she's just angry.... So.. I got out all my courage to give you the ice...So here." He handed out the ice pack to her.   
  
She took it and smiled, "Stupid, you made it melt." She said teasingly.   
  
He laughed, "Your'e right. I guess I was too nervous." He left to get some more.  
  
She grabbed onto the melted and warm ice pack. 'friends... I never knew... I can remember the way I used to laugh again...' Her tears were uncrontrolable this time.   
  
"Here's ice... Yumemi san?" He went up to her, cautious this time.   
  
She covered her face in the blanet, not wanting him to see the tears that were never shown. "I... never thought....I-I... c-can... laugh again..." Her face was burried in tears.   
  
He took the ice pack and put it on her forehead, trying not to touch her. "calm down." He smiled.  
  
Then Yumemi finally calmed down. 'dream....'  
  
He sighed and remembered when she said that she doesnt know his name. He ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote down his name. The paper said, "Kai Sakahoshi. I wish I can be your first friend." 


End file.
